politicalserverfandomcom-20200215-history
German Democratic Republic
The German Democratic Republic also known as the GDR, '''or simply '''East Germany, is a nation that was forged with the split of the former Nazi Germany by the victors, the UDPRK and the then Republic of Israel (now Crysantheum Empire). With the split of the nation followed with the creation of a 'ideological void' between the capitalist friendly West Germany and the socialist friendly East Germany. Under the motto, "Strength Through Unity" the United Revolutionary Party of Germany (URPG) has established a nation based on the idea of international independence, similar to the UDPRKs' Juche ideology. Although the GDR has emphasised its abhorrent distaste for what it calls the "toxic manifestation of the bourgeois culture and capital in West Germany", has since the disarmament taken a far more open stance to the discussion with West Germany, however, relations are still frosty at the best of times. The GDR is lead by a head of government, the current being President Walter Ulbricht. It should be noted however that East Germany does not have an official Head of State; this position is headed by General Secretary Kim Un-Ro, who has undivided authority on the GDRs' military and nuclear arms. With UDPRK support, the President control's a fiercely authoritarian regime via the use of the Stasi apparatus. The Stasi are known to be the elite of modern psychological torture, with all members having a 1st class degree in 'Criminal Psychology'. This secret police is made up of ex-Gestapo and Siwon (UDPRK secret police) giving it a feared and cruel reputation. The GDR has little public representation of this secretive state surveillance organisation, however, it does have the Ministry of State Secrecy (MSS), which is located opposite the National Assembly of the German Republic (East German Parliament) which holds archives of Stasi files and Stasi registration. The GDR being a Satellite State of the UDPRK and West Germany being part of the Crysantheum Empire means both superpowers have had to form more applicable, pragmatic and 'friendly' policy towards their counterparts or else resulting in a complete clash of cultures with the regulated East against the devolved West. This came to a head-to-head in 1956 with the spreading of 'Western culture' to the GDR by the song '99 Red Balloons' (99 Luftballons in German) which the GDR government called a "counter revolution by the application of counter culture". This lead to mass reports to the Stasi resulting in 143 arrests and 75 sentencings. Ever since this incident the UDPRK has held a much tighter grip over East Germany and its population. "It is the Empire of toxic ridicule and disasterous organisation which feeds such desperate decadence". -Kim Un-Ro, 1956, a state broadcast on the 'Crysantheum Critique'. (Must be distinguished that this was made before the 'Era of Tranquility'). Most recently East Germany has boasted of its submarine launch of the KNC Justinian which is a new Soviet typhoon class submarine. East Germany curren owns a open submarine port with West Germany. Which it proclaims will strengthen the bond between their nations. But has yet to be opened properly to discussion. It is likely that talks between the Korean Minister for International Relation, Pol Chu-Lee and the Crysantheum Foreign Affairs Minister, Jonathan Shepard may soon include talks over the joint use and cooperation of this port.